


Three Times Team Free Will says I love you

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bunker Fic, Dean Comes Out, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Protective Sam Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, dean talks about his sexuality, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Set sometime after 13x13, and let's say Jack is already back. Dean confesses his love to Cas. Sam and Dean talk about Dean's sexuality. Sam accepts him and Dean talks a little about his struggles with his sexuality. Then in a bar some guys aren't too happy about Dean and Cas, and Sam makes sure they don't get away with that.





	Three Times Team Free Will says I love you

_First time_

It was late at night, Dean sat at the table in the bunker, across from Cas. It was just the two of them. Jack had left to go to his room to read up on some extra lore that Sam had suggested he know. Sam, himself had gone to bed. He was tired, and he also knew his brother and Cas needed to talk a little more, so he gave them some space.

Dean knew he had more to say to Cas. Hell, he had so much more to say to Cas. He knew that his love for Cas wasn’t the same love he had for Sam. He knew he was lying to himself and to Cas about it. And he knew lies and keeping secrets didn’t work for them. Lately they had seemed to be more in a pattern of being open with one another. Dean wanted to be honest about this. He was tired of hiding it, and if there was anything he learned from Cas dying, it’s that any moment, his family could be taken from him, and he didn’t want them dying without them knowing how much he loved them. Dean wanted to tell Cas how much he loved him. He was scared to admit this part of who he was, but he was more scared of losing Cas without him knowing how he felt.

“Look, Cas, there’s something I gotta tell you,” Dean started, putting his beer down.

“What is it Dean?” Cas asked, staring intently at Dean.

“Look Cas we’ve been through a lot together, and we’ve seen some crazy shit. Like end of the world crazy shit. And you’ve stuck by us through it all, and have done some incredible and brave things, Cas. I’m really proud of you, and everything you’ve done,” 

“Thank you, Dean,” 

“Listen, Cas, when you died, I was a wreck. I couldn’t believe you were actually gone. I mean, you’ve always been there for us, no matter what, and to not have you around, wasn’t something I handled well. You’re my family, Cas. I mean, from the minute we met all those years ago, I had a feeling something was special between us, and over time, through all the things we’ve fought together, we’d become so close, and we have this special connection. Cas, I love you, and when I say I love you, I don’t mean like a brother, I mean like a boyfriend,” Dean was staring at Cas and he had no idea what Cas was going to say, but he hoped something good.

Cas stared back. His blue eyes focused on to Dean’s green ones. He couldn’t believe his feelings for the hunter were returned. He didn’t think Dean’s feelings were something more than just brotherly love, “Oh, Dean. I love you, too. From the moment I saw you in Hell, I knew you were special. You’re the bravest man, I’ve ever met, and I’ve learned so much from you. You helped me become something better, and showed me I didn’t just have to follow orders, and that I could stand up and fight. Thank you for that. I love you, Dean,”

Dean smiled a goofy grin at Cas’ confession. They both just stood there, but both were too scared to make a move first. 

Eventually, Dean was the one to lean across the table, and press his lips against Cas’. The kiss was better than either of them could have imagined. And it only got better once there wasn’t a table in between them, once Cas move to Dean’s side of the table. 

“My angel,” Dean whispered.

“My hunter,” Cas whispered back.

_Second Time_

The next morning, Dean’s up early making everybody pancakes with Cas playing the role of assistant chef. Cas would gather the ingredients, bowls, whisks, or anything Dean needed while Dean was making the pancakes. After Dean had finished the batter, he put a few puddles of batter on the hot skillet, and waited for them to cook. Since they had a couple minutes before Dean had to flip them, Dean figured he had time to make out with Cas a little. Cas was standing next to him, back against the counter. Dean stepped in front of him, and closed the distance between them. Dean put one hand around Cas’ waist, the other in his hair. Cas was overwhelmed by the kiss, and just threw his arms around Dean’s shoulders, in the most un-angelic gesture he’d ever made in his long life. They were both so lost in the kiss that neither of them noticed that Sam was standing in the doorway. 

Sam smelled pancakes, and left his room to head to the kitchen. He stopped, when he saw Dean and Cas kissing. _Finally. They actually talked about their feelings. Oh, thank Chuck,_ but Sam realized, walking in probably wasn’t a good idea, so he went to get Jack from his room, to give them some privacy, before coming back.

Eventually, Dean had to stop kissing Cas to flip the pancakes, and by that point, Sam and returned with Jack.

“Morning, guys,” Dean said in an unusually happy tone for him, especially in the morning, “Pancakes anyone?”

“I’d love some,” Jack said.

“Sure, yeah, I’ll take a couple,” Sam said, not saying anything about what he saw earlier.

“Okay, coming right up,” Dean said as he was taking the pancakes off the griddle, “Hey, Cas, why don’t you get everybody a plate,”

“Sure, Dean,” Cas said, getting plates for Sam, Dean, and Jack.

Dean walked over to the table, and brought over a big plate of pancakes for everyone, “Okay, dig in,” he announced.

They all ate their pancakes, and just chatted, and enjoyed a simple morning in the bunker. After breakfast, Cas took Jack and began to teach more about angels and demons, leaving Sam and Dean alone in the kitchen.

Sam took his chance, “Hey, Dean can we chat for a second,” Sam asked a little hesitantly.

“Everything okay? Something on your mind?” Dean asked, concerned.

“Yeah, no, everything’s great. It’s actually about you, Dean,”

“Me?” Dean was now confused.

“Yeah, or uh, more specifically, you and Cas,”

Dean’s jaw clenched, and his face also blushed.

“Dean it’s okay, it’s okay,” Sam said, noticing Dean’s discomfort, “Hey, I don’t care, Dean. I don’t care if you’re interest in men. It’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with that. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re still my brother, Dean. You’re still the best hunter I know. I still love you, Dean. And I’m proud of you for accepting this part of who you are. I’m happy for you and Cas. I care about you both, and I just want you guys to be happy,” Sam wrapped his brother in a big hug, and held him tight.

Dean wrapped his arms around his gigantic brother. Dean was beyond relieved to know Sam was okay with this. His biggest fear was his family not accepting this part of him or seeing differently for it. But here was Sam, telling him he was okay with it, and he didn’t care. All Sam wanted was from him to be happy, and that was a huge load off of Dean’s shoulders, “Thank you. Thanks a lot, Sammy. I am happy with Cas, and I mean really happy. I was just too scared to tell anyone or admit to anyone that I was bisexual. But I’m not anymore, because I realized that I was more scared of losing Cas and not telling him how I felt,”

“I’m so proud of you Dean. All I want is for you to be happy. And whoever makes you happy, I’ll support you,”

“Thanks, Sam. Y’know I’ve known for a while I’ve been bisexual. I struggled with it, because I didn’t know too much about it, just I knew that I found both men and women attractive. It wasn’t every man that passed, so I just brushed it off. Besides, I liked women, too, so I ignored it. But the more men I became attracted to the harder it was to ignore. I was so confused, and I couldn’t go to Dad about this. After a lot of struggling, I realized I was bi, but I sure as Hell never told anyone,”

“I know growing up, I’m sure Dad put all kinds of pressure on you to be a certain way, and I know that must’ve been hard. But I’m so glad that you’ve come to accept this part of yourself. You’re not weak or messed up for being bisexual. You’re the person I look up to most, Dean. And Cas is my family, and I’m really happy for you both. Besides, it’s about damn time you two got your shit together,” Sam smirked before joining Cas and Jack.

_Third Time_

Dean, Cas, Jack, and Sam were sitting in a local dinner just outside of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. They were on their way to pay Jody a visit. She said she wanted to make sure they were all doing okay, so they planned a trip to visit her. 

Dean and Cas were sitting next to each other on one side of the booth, and Jack and Cas on the other. Dean had already decided what he wanted, so he decided that the best use of time, while waiting for Jack and Sam to decide what they want would be to make out. Dean turned his head and pressed his lips to Cas. Cas was totally in favor of Dean’s new favorite way to kill time, and deepened the kiss, and put his hands in Dean’s hair. Dean steadied himself, and had to put one arm on the table.

A couple of other guys who came in and passed their table on the way to theirs saw Dean and Cas making out. And were not pleased about that.

“Hey, fags, take that shit somewhere else. No one want to see that. It’s disgusting,”

“Yeah get out of here, no one want you here or your perverted, shit near here. Get out of here, you freaks,” The other guy chimed in

Dean immediately broke away from the kiss and turned around to stare the two men in shock. Cas was already staring at them men, glaring daggers at them.

Before them of them could do or say anything, Sam yells back at them, “Listen here, you douchebags, my brother and his boyfriend, are two of the best people I know, and I love them. They have a right to be together, and be happy. They are not disgusting or freaks. They’re two people who have been through more than you two have, and deserve to be happy together. You’re the ones with the problem, not them. I don’t think they should leave I think you should,” Sam said, very, and eerily calm, as he tried to calm his anger.

“Oh, yeah, and who’s gonna make us, leave? These two fags over there,” The man said pointing at Dean and Cas.

Sam had heard enough. He wasn’t going to sit here and let these two ruin the happiness that took so long for Dean and Cas to have, and that they deserved so much. No one talked to his family like that. Before the one guy knew what hit him, Sam stood up, and decked him in the face, with a crushing blow. The man immediately fell to the floor. Sam kicked the other guy in the stomach, twisted his arm back, and threw him on to the empty table across from their’s.

“Now. Listen to me you, assholes. My brother and his boyfriend, are my family, and I’m going to protect them from people like you. They are better men, then you two will ever be, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with them. I suggest you leave, while you still can,”

The two men limped out, and Sam back down like nothing happened, and picked up his menu, trying to find something to order.

Dean and Cas were speechless. 

“Sammy, I-. Thank you,”

“Of course, Dean. I mean they weren’t right. At all. You are not a freak. You’re not disgusting. You’re the most selfless and strong person I know, Dean. Don’t ever think that they’re right, Dean. I wasn’t going to let them get away with that,”

“Sam’s right, Dean. You’re the most incredible human I’ve met, and who you love doesn’t change that. It doesn’t matter. Trust me, Dean, angels, demons, Heaven, Hell, they’re all indifferent to sexual orientation,”

“Thanks guys, thanks a lot. I, uh, I love you all a lot,” 

Sam, Cas, and Jack all smiled.

“I love you too, Dean,” Jack said with a really big smile.

“Thanks, kid,” 

Dean was so thankful for his supportive family, that he had, who he loved very much.

**Author's Note:**

> For me one of the best things about Dean and Cas going canon is the thought of Dean and Sam talking it out, and Sam being supportive of it, and that would be so beautiful. I wanted to have dean and cas talk stuff out, and I wanted to have dean talk a little about discovering his sexuality. 
> 
> Twitter: BeanieJedi33


End file.
